This proposed study involves the first application of pulsed magnetic fields (PMF) to ocular tissue. An induced current can be created across a piece of corneal tissue via PMF. This method has been shown to be effective in stimulating mitosis using osteoblast and fibroblast systems. PMF are used today in a clinical setting by the orthopedic surgeon for the healing of recalcitrant long bone fractures. It is our hypothesis that corneas placed into a PMF would undergo a similar mitotic stimulation. Preliminary results in our laboratory using a bovine organ culture model indicate that wounded corneal endothelium does heal faster when placed in an electrical field as compared to control tissue. This initial demonstration of a direct effect of PMF on corneal endothelial cells is exciting and requires further investigation. The proposed study will add canine and human corneal tissue to our present bovine organ culture system. Canine corneal endothelium does not regenerate like bovine, thereby more closely simulates human tissue. Autoradiography techniques will be added to our wounded model with all three tissues (bovine, canine, human) in an attempt to very mitosis. A Zeiss MOP 3 planimeter will be used to measure cell density and mean surface area. Phase two of the proposed study will establish a monolayer culture cell line of bovine and canine corneal endothelium which will provide a consistent supply of tissue. Using this tissue culture cell line, a variety of pulsed magnetic fields with different energy input parameters will be tested to find the optimal signal for stimulating corneal endothelium. If success can be achieved in stimulating corneal endothelial cells by this non-invasive PMF technique, our coils in the future may then be used on human tissue undergoing preservation in our eye bank. It is our hope to show that the most clinically useful application of the above basic science research will be in extending our corneal eye bank preservation time. We expect to show that this can be accomplished by either increasing endothelial cell viability or endothelial cell number during storage within a stimulating PMF.